Foolish Fire
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a hunt for something new that tests their knowledge and their patience. Dean gets the surprise of his life when a blast from the past arrives thanks to Bobby's involvement in the hunt. Action, Dean smut and some supernatural horror.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my new story. I wrote this one way back and I think it was an idea I developed from season 1. **I don't own **Supernatural or the guys I just borrow them. Don't forget reviews are love..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: **

The graveyard was quiet and dark. They walked hand in hand and stopped and Ryan placed the flowers on a dark grave.

Lisa turned her back on him knowing he wanted a few minutes to talk to his friend. She looked across the cemetery and saw a movement across the path and saw a figure step from the trees.

The figure was a woman she was wearing white and somehow looked familiar.

She stared at the figure and turned away. As she glanced back the woman had disappeared. She made her way towards where Ryan was and saw he was gone. 'Ryan? Where are you?'

She shouted the cemetery appeared darker as she moved amongst the gravestones.

She shouted again, 'Ryan! Where are you? This isn't funny.'

She ran between the gravestones but she couldn't see him anyway. 'Ryan!'

In the distance she could see a small light. She followed it and still calling out for Ryan. 'Ryan I can't believe you have left me. I mean I only moved a bit away from you.'

She stumbled across a stone and fell onto her hands and knees. The light was flashing bright and suddenly she saw something on the floor.

Her eyes blinked away the tears that had filled them as she scrambled to her feet. Ryan was lying on his back and his eyes were open and his throat was bloody and gaping.

She heard a laugh and then she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Brooke stepped out from the car and heard her heels connect with the concrete and felt the wind whip around her. She lifted her head and sniffed the air almost like a wolf. The sky was dark but she could see the moon. The light was pale but her eyes were growing accustomed to the light.

Her hair was short but the wind whipped it across her face. She pushed it back.

She grabbed her flash light and her bag from the trunk and walked across the road. Her car was parked in a woody area but as she turned she could see the flicker of its red shape as she locked it.

As she walked all she could hear were her jeans swishing and her heels clicking. The road was silent but she still had a feeling she was being watched. As she quickened her pace she thought to herself 'How come when your alone you always feel as though something is watching you?'

Her flash light scanned gravestones and suddenly her light fell on one. 'Gotcha!' she whispered to the empty night sky. She grabbed her spade and the lamp and began digging.

The ground was hard but she soon found her rhythm. She soon began to feel the sweat run down her back and she shivered. The hole was getting deeper and she soon saw the casket and she smiled to herself.

'Hello!' She stabbed the coffin and saw the skull. She scrambled out of the grave and grabbed the salt and gas canister. She scattered the gas and the salt then lit a match. She threw it into the grave and blinked as the flame caught the remains in the grave. 'Goodbye it's a shame you weren't a good person.'

She folded her arms and hugged herself as the flames died down. She could feel the heat from the flames and all that she could hear was the cracking of the fire. She felt her eyes begin to water from the flames and her throat ached.

She was soon walking back to her car. The silence was almost deafening. She jumped as her phone began to ring. 'God!' she whispered as she rummaged for it in her bag.

She ran the last few metres to her car and threw everything into it. She found her phone and looked at the screen.

'Bobby!'

'Brooke. I thought you weren't going to answer.' Bobby said as he sat down in his seat and pulled a book towards him.

'Bobby it's been a long time.' She muttered 'So how did you know I was back?' She heard Bobby chuckle. 'Well a little bird told me you had flown back to America and that you had left England for good.'

She smiled 'I can guess who that was. So Bobby what do you want me to do?'

He laughed ' Brooke you know me too well. I need you to help two people out on a hunt.'

She laughed. 'How do you know I've finished my hunt? Don't answer that.' She sighed 'Ok. Bobby who?'

She took a sharp intake of breath as Bobby said, 'It's Dean.'

She laughed loudly, 'Dean Winchester? I'm sorry you want me to help Dean?' Bobby said, 'Seriously they will both need your advice.'

Brooke took a deep breath 'Ok Bobby can you explain how, where and what I need to do?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sam flicked his torch across the page in front of him. Dean was humming along to music as usual and tapping the wheel. Sam looked at him and smiled, 'Dude you really are happy about this hunt right?'

Dean smirked and said, 'Sammy we have been looking for something interesting for weeks and I'm sorry but I have been itching for something like this.' He smirked and winked at Sam.

'Ok. You want me to read some more to you?' Dean nodded he continued tapping and humming to Led Zeppelin.

'Ok so we have a couple in a graveyard obviously visiting a grave. What I can't understand is why they would want to go to a graveyard? Especially at that time of night. I mean obviously to visit a grave as I said but sometimes I mean come on.'

Dean laughed.

'Dude! You haven't! Tell me you haven't.' He looked at Dean's profile as Dean smirked and turned slightly.

'Sam what do you take me for? It apparently it really is a turn on being alive amongst the dead.' Sam looked at Dean and he said, 'Dude you really scared me. You read this somewhere?'

Dean laughed, 'Erm woman's mags are seriously full of crap dude. So we got two people in a graveyard. What's the deal with this light? '

Sam shook his head and he spoke, 'Bobby says he's looking into it. We need to ask a few questions and get into it.'

'Ok so we need to find a motel and then we need sleep. I reckon we can sort all this out Sam we just need to research.'

Sam smiled, 'There is a motel about 10 minutes if you carry on. We are nearly there.'

Dean said, 'Great. I can't wait for sleep.'

They drove on and parked in the motel car park. Sam got out and went out and booked a room. Dean got out of the car. He yawned and stretched.

* * *

Brooke sat in the dark. She had sat there in the silence. Bobby had told her she had to travel for 7miles and then find Dean and Sam. She couldn't believe it she had left because of him and suddenly he was in her life again. She thumped the steering wheel and laughed. 'Ok Brooke hun we got to get this started. You have to do this for Bobby and for yourself.'

She started the engine and strapped herself into the seat. Her car lights flashed across the trees and headstones. She turned on the radio to fill the empty space and heard Bad Company 'She brings me love.'

She was soon singing along. Her mind soon began to go through all the possible things it could be.

She smiled as she thought about Bobby calling her.

She sat still as Bobby told her about the case. 'She saw a light? I mean that could be anything!'

She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. 'I'm not being funny Bobby but can't Sam and Dean deal with this themselves. I hear that they have dealt with some pretty bad things these past few months.'

Bobby sighed, 'Brooke I need you to do this.'

She sighed and said, 'Ok. I will do it.' She turned up the music and settled into her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

_**(A backstreet outside a nightclub**_)  
_  
'I can't believe you just said that?' She giggled at the guy she was walking across the path with. _

_She huddled into his coat and they walked towards their car. A noise behind them made them both jump. 'God what was that?' _

_They both turned and he said, 'It's ok baby it was probably a racoon or a cat.' _

_She nodded as they turned towards the car. 'Jake. You have to open the car.' She turned and Jake wasn't there. _

'_Jake this isn't funny? Where are you?' She moved around the side of the car. She saw a small light by the side of the dumpster outside the club and there on the ground was Jake. All she heard was a small laugh as she screamed._

* * *

**  
(Early morning at a local motel)**

Brooke walked out of the motel office and replaced the fallen strap of her handbag on her shoulder. As she looked up she saw Dean walk across the car park with two coffee cups in his hand.

She hid behind a potted plant and watched as he walked towards the door. She saw his wide shoulders and his bow legs and couldn't help but smile. He glanced around as he finally opened the door. She could see his eyes. Those big hazel eyes and those lips she remembered staring at her.

She also noted the look of annoyance on his face. She muttered to herself, 'Looks like you've heard the news. Where are you headed now? Let me guess first vic. '

'Sam! Wake up. Move your ass!' Dean moved across the room and slapped Sam who was snoring slightly.

Sam jumped and said, 'What?' he blinked as Dean threw his coat on the bed and passed Sam the Styrofoam cup.

Sam rubbed his eyes. 'Dean what are you doing going out this early?' Dean just looked at him and tutted. 'Listen we now have two victims.'  
Sam jumped and nearly split his coffee and looked at Dean. 'So what we have a similar MO a couple am I right?'

Dean took a sip of his black coffee and nodded. 'Last night. Again the male was killed and the female left. Also we are hearing about the mystery light again.'

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, 'Looks like we gotta go see our first vic. I mean it won't harm before we do that to go and research these two guys. Maybe local records or something?'

Dean nodded, 'Ok college boy. Get dressed.'

* * *

Brooke knocked on the brown shutter and waited. A tall blonde haired girl opened the inner door. Her eyes were red and she looked tired. 'Hi. I'm Brooke a local grief counsellor with the church.'

The girl shuffled towards the shutter and opened it, 'Hi! So I guess the church must be worried. I'm Lisa but you knew that already. Come in I'll make some coffee.'

She stepped into the house and was hit by how many pictures of Lisa and Ryan were scattered around the house. She started as Lisa entered the room with a tray balancing coffee cups on it.

'All I seem to do is make coffee.'

Brooke held the door open for her and smiled as she followed her into the living room.

'Are you from the church,' she asked as she put the plunger down into the coffee.

'Brooke I am so glad someone has listened to me without judging me. I mean I can finally admit that I did see something that scared me. I told the police but they must think I am crazy. I saw a figure. It was a woman she was standing near us and she disappeared. I thought I blinked and she'd moved but I don't know now.'

She placed her coffee cup on the table because her hands were shaking. 'She was watching us and I didn't know what to do so I ignored her. I thought she was looking at us because we were there late. I don't know. She stared at Ryan. I grabbed him and said but by the time he looked she was gone.'

She pulled her cardigan around her and sat closer to the edge of the sofa. 'She was gone and it wasn't as though I had moved far. I could have sworn she vanished.'

Brooke thought about it and stared at Lisa, 'So what was the woman doing? Wasn't she just placing some flowers too?'

Lisa laughed, 'See even you think I'm crazy.'

She sat nearer to Brooke, 'Christian's girlfriend Jodie saw her too.' Brooke could feel her eyes widening as she stared at the scared woman sat next to her.

'I mean I couldn't really say what I saw of her when I was with Ryan but I can tell you she was wearing white. Jodie said she recognised her from College. We all knew her. The thing that we can't understand is she died about six years ago Brooke. Jodie said she saw her in the bathroom of a restaurant before she and Christian left. The lights flickered but that's just crazy right?'

Brooke looked at her and saw how she was scared. 'Lisa you should calm down. Maybe you should tell me if you feel up to it about this girl. Maybe it was someone similar sometimes people see things and they aren't real.'

Lisa gulped and stared at Brooke, 'So you don't think I'm crazy then?'

Brooke shook her head, 'Ok well as I told you all of us were friends at college. 6 years ago we were all at a party and I was so into Ryan it was crazy.'

She smiled at the memory and stood up and went to the cabinet in the room, 'I took loads of photographs of college and we had a yearbook when we finished. The girl I was talking about was called Taylor Allen. She was popular and beautiful.'

She pointed to a photograph of a girl with long brunette hair and big brown eyes. 'She was murdered the night of the party. She was murdered in a most horrible way she was raped and strangled. The cops never found who did it. They believe it was a guy she recently dated but as far as everyone knew she was single and she wasn't planning on dating anyone.'

Brooke looked at the picture again and was shocked. Lisa smiled, 'She was popular but a really nice girl it shocked everyone you know.'

She showed Brooke some pictures, 'There were six of us all together the final year of college and all of us stayed together as couples until recently of course.'

She gulped, 'Ryan and Christian worked together and were doing well until they both were stressed with the added work they said that work was going well but lots of deals and the like.

Ryan was having nightmares and sometimes he wouldn't sleep. We had been away for four days before he died and he was the relaxed and happy I thought we would have been ok but obviously not.'

She grabbed some tissues and began to sob Brooke gathered her to her shoulder.

In her head Brooke was thinking the girl was killed what link can she have to these guys? Maybe I need to see Dean and Sam. Lisa's sob soon began to cease.

Brooke turned to her and said, 'I hate to do this but I have to get going now. I'm sorry.'

Lisa shifted and dried her eyes, 'Thank you for listening you have really helped. Can I see you again?'

Brooke gulped and moved towards her and said, 'Lisa I believe you. Sometimes we remember things after they happen because we don't always take them in.'

She reached for Lisa's hands, 'All you have to do is remember now are all the times you had with Ryan and hope they catch the person who did it. You have my number anytime you need me I will answer and come straight over.'

Lisa hugged her as if her life depended on that touch of another human being.

As she left the house and got into her car she realised she was shaking.

Maybe she needed the touch of another human being and not just a fragile woman whose life had been turned upside down by a vanishing female person and her murdered boyfriend.

She knew that she needed to find Dean and Sam maybe it was time she get touch with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sam held the door open for a woman who smiled and said thanks as he walked out of the central library. Dean was stood leaning against the car and yawned.

'Ok so I checked out our two victims. The link appears to be they worked together and they also went to college together. In fact they appear to be extremely rich. They seem to be pretty nice guys from all accounts giving money regularly to charity and things.'

Dean nodded, 'I asked around. They were apparently really nice guys. I went to the restaurant they were at last night. The owner said that the girlfriend had come from the rest rooms scared about something and they left quite early before apparently heading over to the nightclub. Some said they heard her mention a girl in the restroom and the lights flickering. They checked the electrics nothing wrong there. You thinking what I'm thinking maybe some sort of spirit? Well I checked the restrooms the EMF meter when crazy. I mean crazy.'

He looked at Sam, 'I think we gotta start thinking more along the lines against a grudge. I mean whatever's killed them both could it strike again and is it finished? Looks like we got something seriously bad going on and we need to figure it all out.'

They got in the car. Dean's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the phone and answered it, 'Hello?'

Brooke took a deep breath, 'Dean? I need to see you?'

Dean gulped, 'Brooke is that you?'

She swallowed, 'Hey Dean long time no speak. I think I need to see you and Sam I got some information you might be interested in.'

She rushed her speech and it sounded kind of garbled. Dean looked at Sam who was giving his brother a quizzical glance. Sam had never seen Dean so flustered when he answered the phone.

'We are staying at that motel but then again I bet you already knew that?'

Sam couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but he knew that Dean was worried or excited he couldn't quite tell. Dean hung up and started the impala.

He didn't seem to notice Sam's interested look. 'Dean? You gonna tell me who that was or I gotta guess!'

Dean looked at him. 'A hunter called Brooke. She must be on this case too I reckon she was the one that Bobby sent to help us.'

Sam looked at Dean and saw Dean's face had altered. He stared at Dean. 'Dean. I got a name Brooke. Who is she? Apart from a hunter and someone you obviously have had a thing with.'

Dean gave him the "don't start" look, 'She's a hunter. A damn good one actually. She's from England and she's amazing.'

He coughed and Sam smirked, 'She's got excellent hunting skills I swear she's almost an animal.'

Again this sentence caused there to be answering snort from Sam. Dean shot him a look as his brother was rolling around laughing. 'Fine Sammy I just won't carry on. Normally it's you who think I cheapen the moment. Dude I can have a relationship with a girl and it not be about sex.'

He drummed his fingers angrily into the steering wheel. 'Dean I get it. I really do. She's a girl you respect and have a thing for. I could tell the moment you spoke. You don't have to tell me just tell me about her.'

Dean sighed, 'Well she's just fast you know and she's got a serious knowledge about exorcisms and weaponry. She has amazing hearing, scent and sight even in the dark. Sometimes it was as if she was something supernatural you know?'

Sam nodded. 'We worked a case together where she was just awesome. We were after a werewolf and she got caught the thing was angry because it was wounded. It grabbed her and I had to waste it. We got on really well she told me she had met Bobby. She's an excellent tracker and that's it Sammy that's all.'

Sam looked at his brother he had never looked like that about someone. Sam could see he really thought something of this girl. He couldn't wait to meet her. She sounded interesting and obviously she was someone who knew his brother.

Dean sat in silence the rest of the way to the motel. He knew Sam was right. He had never met anyone so amazing as her. She was all he wanted but she left before they could explore any more about each other.

She left him and he couldn't get over it. All that she gave to the hunt was exactly what he felt he gave to everything. She was an amazing girl she made him feel alive when he was with her.

A month together and he still could feel her body against his. Her beautiful eyes. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Brooke hung up. She took a deep breath and turned the key in the ignition.

She knew that seeing him again wasn't the best thing to do.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to go without holding him. As she drove along the roads she remembered how they met.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_**(Flashback)**_

She'd first met Dean in a café. She saw him staring at her. She knew what he did.

He looked the type to be a hunter. She sipped her coffee and listened while he chatted up the waitress. God she thought those lines were terrible and she almost snorted as he carried on. The waitress was the usual type who was easily flattered and liked to flirt.

Someone her mother would call 'easy!' His eyes though were beautiful his whole body made her tremble. He looked at her and saw her looking and winked.

She smiled back. God he has such amazing teeth.

He suddenly stopped talking to the waitress and sat in a booth opposite. She could sense him looking at her but she kept her eyes down.

As his food came she heard him say, 'I heard about all those killings recently. I mean jeez that must be scary!'

The waitress sat down opposite him. She began saying that one of the girls who worked there had been attacked. The police were baffled as to how it happened. They were things that she already knew and she guessed that he knew too they way he sat there and pretended to not have a clue.

She could tell what was interesting him because he had a tell. His eyebrows raised and his eyes became larger.

That night she settled herself near the café. This place was obviously its hunting area because the murders had been around the café and the surrounding area.

In fact six murders occurred within the lunar cycle. All of the killings happened in this area and so it had to be a werewolf. The pattern was right.

The werewolf was wounded but she wasn't sure exactly how that had happened. It was mad it could hurt anyone now. She ran through the forest. She could hear the werewolf she was hunting.

She stood still and listened. Behind her to the left she could also hear another sound that of another person. She stood behind a tree and listened. The werewolf was further away and whoever else was there was staying downwind too.

She reckoned by the sound of it he was a hunter. He was running like a soldier he sounded pretty sprightly. She knew he was gaining on her so she moved faster. Soon she was catching up with the werewolf. She knew that it was hurt.

She hadn't done it but she knew that the creature was suffering. Whoever it was that was following her and it probably was the person who had hurt it. She wanted to catch up with whoever it was.

Suddenly she couldn't hear the werewolf. The forest became too quiet. Then a force knocked her off balance and she was pushed down. She could smell the blood on its breath and feel its claws ripping into her coat.

Suddenly she heard a yell and suddenly felt the beast shake on her and fall off her body. She lay there panting.

Someone pulled her up. 'You ok?' She saw a man her eyes cleared from the tears. He was about six foot 2 standing in front of her.

He had short hair and these big eyes. She knew him immediately he was the guy from the café, 'My name is Dean. You ok?'

She smiled and said, 'My name is..uh.. Brooke. Thank God you were there. You saved my ass.'

She hugged him and he gathered her into his jacket. All she could feel was the warmth of his body and smell his aftershave. He smelt of gunpowder too. His heart was racing.

They went back to her motel and they talked. He had to patch her up because the claws had scratched her skin. As he touched her skin she melted.

As he tended to her wound they spoke. He mentioned Bobby and she said she knew him too. She looked into her eyes and they she felt sure she could see into his soul.

The days blended into one. They only ever kissed and touched they never made love. One night he told her about his family and they lay and watched the moon rise and the stars shine until the sun came up. He told her he loved her. She whispered it back.

* * *

_**  
(Present time)**_

Dean pulled into the motel car park. He seemed twitchy. Sam walked towards him, 'Dean you ok?' He nodded and smiled. His eyes seemed black and he seemed to be unsure where to look.  
'Dude I need a drink!' was all he could say as he as he stumbled across the car park into the bar.

Brooke was already sat there with a stiff drink in her hand. She grabbed the glass off the barman and threw it back. 'Thanks!' she smiled and turned to leave. Dean was standing in the doorway.

'Dean!' she stared at him. His eyes grew and he coughed.

Sam pushed him out of the way. 'Hi Brooke I'm Sam, Dean's brother.' She looked at the taller man and smiled, 'It's nice to meet you Sam finally. Dean talked a lot about you when you were at college.'

He smiled. 'I love your accent.'

She blushed and said, 'Thanks Sam. It normally gets that reaction. I don't know why?' she shrugged.

Sam looked at her. She had short brown hair and big blue eyes. Her smile definitely demanded attention.

She was shorter than Dean but she was taking all of his attention.

She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a green top with a leather jacket. She had a necklace with a symbol on it. It appeared to be made of bronze. 'It's a scarab the symbol for good luck.'

Sam smiled. She appeared to have noticed him looking at it when she sat down. Dean was right she was a hell of a woman.

Dean couldn't speak so he grabbed a table near the door. Sam moved to the bar as she sat near to Dean. 'Close your mouth Dean,' Sam whispered before he left.

'Dean?' she looked at him he looked into her sky blue eyes and smiled, 'Brooke.' Sam stared at the two of them.

He was happy for his brother he knew finally Dean could be with someone made for him. Dean and Brooke sat next to one another.

They just sat and said nothing. '_Awkward!'_ Sam muttered.

He placed three beers on the table and sat next to Brooke. She smelt like a fresh day when the wind was blowing. She smiled at him. 'Ok so we have four victims as we can possibly tell. I went to see Lisa the girlfriend of the one victim Ryan Gibbs. She said that they were scared I mean Ryan and the latest victim Christian. The link as you've probably gathered is the college. Also Lisa mentioned the presence of a person from their past. Lisa said that both she and Christian's girlfriend Jodie saw something they think was someone from college.'

As she spoke Sam noticed that Dean couldn't keep his eyes off her while she talked with her hands.

That's when Dean spoke for the first time, 'Yeah we got the connection to extend more than that. The fact they worked together. Brooke we need to know who that girl was. Maybe we could work on that now.' He stood up after downing his bottle of beer.

Sam nodded, and Brooke stood up too. 'Where shall we go?' Sam stood next to Dean.

His brother was standing still just staring. 'I think I will go back to our room,' Sam said as he held the door open for Brooke.

She mouthed 'Thank you!'

Dean looked at Sam and mouthed 'What the hell!' Sam smirked and walked across the car park.

Dean looked at Brooke and she smiled.

She started walking away from the motel. He had to begin to jog to catch her up. She had folded her arms across her chest. 'Brooke. I want to say something.' She stopped and turned.

Her eyes were filled with tears. 'Dean I am so sorry.'

He looked at her. 'Brooke I don't understand?' She could see the concern written on his face.

She spoke, 'I left you not knowing where you stood or why I felt the way I did. I had to go because I was so confused.'

She rubbed her arms as if she was cold. He felt the desire to grab her and hold her close. 'I couldn't stop thinking about you. I heard about your dad. I am so sorry.'

She looked at him and his eyes blinked and his throat constricted. 'I didn't answer your calls I don't know why? I guess I was scared. Everything was moving so quickly I couldn't cope.'

She gulped. Her mascara was running down her face. 'I am sorry.' She turned and moved towards him.

He pulled her towards and she grabbed his face. Their lips met and their tongues flicked against one another. She began to smile as she kissed him.

She could smell the familiar smell of gunpowder and the aftershave he always wore. He pulled her closer.

He never wanted to let go and suddenly his mouth spoke the words, 'I love you Brooke.' He whispered into her hair.

She could hear his heartbeat as they moved closer. 'I love you too!' She brushed the front of his jeans and felt him stiffen. 'Dean we can't.' she moved away. 'We have all the time in the world after this case. Let's not ruin it on a quickie.'

He laughed, 'Baby it would be an awesome quickie.' She laughed into his chest and pushed him away.

They made their way back to the motel. As they walked they held hands. Her hand felt so warm and comfortable in his hand they felt as though they were made for one another.

She smiled as he pulled her closer. Dean opened the door. Sam was sat at the laptop and he smirked as Dean entered with Brooke holding his hand.

She moved towards the table and took off her jacket. Sam smiled and said, 'Would you like a coffee?'

She nodded and grabbed a book from the table and started reading from the contents.

Dean moved towards Sam, 'Ok stop looking so smug man.' He swatted Sam's arm. Sam laughed and looked at Brooke who was sat immersed in a big book. 'So what now? You with her because you wanna be Dean?'

Dean glowered at him, 'Dude it's been her all along. Everyone I have met can never compare. She's it Sammy.' Sam looked at Dean his face was serious and his eyes were smiling.

Brooke suddenly shouted, 'Found it!' She looked up at the two men her lover and his brother. 'I know what the light is.' She passed the book to Dean.

Sam looked over his shoulder and read out loud, 'Ignis Fatuus - the Latin name which means foolish fire.'

She nodded, 'The law comes from Ireland it basically was something that led people to their deaths in areas like marsh and bog land. You know will'o wisps?' She looked at them as they nodded.

Sam spoke, 'Dad mentions them in his journal. Kind of a colonial thing too like the wendigo.'

She nodded back at him, 'The problem is that I don't know why something like this is appearing in a city area? I mean the only thing I can think of is that the spirit of whatever is calling these men to their deaths. Something that attracts them towards the light? I mean all of them were stressed before they died.'

She stood up and moved towards the window.

Sam sat down, 'Right so we need to find out more about this girl. How she died etc.' He clicked on the internet and began to type in Taylor's names. He was soon clicking away. 'Well we have an address for the family. Oh my God they have a daughter. It's like looking at twins.'

He moved the screen so Dean and Brooke looked at the picture. 'It's like looking at twins I agree. You so need to talk to her as well. See what you can find.'

She made for the door but as she did she yawned. Dean shot her a glance and she smiled. 'You look tired.' She nodded. 'When was the last time you slept?'

Dean went over to her. 'Erm? I dunno? I mean I slept last night but not for long. This case keeps playing in my head.'

Dean sat her on his bed, 'Ok me and Sam are going to go and see her parents I want you to stay here and get some sleep.'

She began to protest. 'No Brooke I mean it. You need to be sharp. You can't do this job weak and tired. I need you to sleep.'

She looked at him and smiled, 'Maybe you are right! I don't want you to think you won me over Dean you so didn't.'

She kicked off her boots and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sam turned to Dean. They had left the Impala in a side road. Dean had been quiet apart from when he asked Sam for directions. It always made Sam smile how easily Dean could negotiate these roads after being there for such a short time.

Sam thought how all the roads and places they visited all looked the same. Yet Dean could remember where they had been and how to get their fast.

Sam reckoned it was because their father had raised Dean a little differently he could remember roads and places he was like a marine sometimes. 'Ok so we reckon what now a little zombie action?'

Dean glanced at Sam who nodded slightly in response. 'It's possible. I mean someone could be reanimating her or she simply has seen something she dislikes and taken it on board to seek revenge.'

Dean walked up the porch steps and towards the screen door. He knocked on the door and stood waiting. A girl came to screen door, 'Yes?'

Dean smirked and said, 'Hi I'm Detective Hetfield and this is Detective Hammit.' They placed their badges against the screen. 'Are your parents around?'

She nodded. 'Come through.'

She opened the door and they entered the house. Dean followed her and Sam followed him. The girl shouted to her parents, 'Mum and Dad I think you need to come here.'

Her mother stepped into the living room and looked at them.

Sam cleared his throat, 'Good evening ma'am I'm Detective Hammit and this is Detective Hetfield.'

He indicated towards Dean and gave him a look that said he was annoyed at the stupid names.

'Mrs Allen we are here to reinvestigate the murder of your daughter Taylor.'

Mrs Allen sagged into a nearby seat. 'I thought we would never have the case reopened. What do you need to find out?'

Dean coughed, 'Well actually we need to know about your daughter. I mean we have the basic idea but we need to just have some input about her last few days. What she was like?'

Mr Allen had come into the room, 'She was her usual self. She was cheerful and happy. She took Meredith out and they spent some time together.'

Sam looked at the girl sat at the edge of the sofa. She was nervously twisting her hair around her finger and she was chewing her lip.

Dean also looked at her and realised she was seriously nervous or scared. 'Meredith do you remember your sister saying anything of importance before she went back to college?'

She looked at them and she nodded, 'All she said was that she was seeing someone and that for the first time she was happy. She had changed but she was happy.'

Sam nodded. 'Meredith we need to know if she told you who it was.'

The girl covered her face with her hands and took a shuddering breathe. Dean looked at Sam, 'She said she was seeing Ryan but she was also seeing Josh'

Her parents gasped. Meredith looked at them, 'She was with Josh and Ryan found out. He was angry but she said that she had told him it was over.'

Dean spoke, 'Can someone please tell us who Josh is?'

Mrs Allen looked at him, 'He was her boyfriend. They were together till before she died as far as we knew they had made up.'

Sam looked at Dean, 'Did anyone else know anything about all of this?'

Meredith shook her head, 'I don't think so? I mean Ryan went crazy but apparently from I gathered at the party he was all over Lisa. No one knew why they fell out or why she was seeing Josh? All she told me was that she was in love and that Josh meant more to her than Ryan. She knew that Ryan was interesting in Lisa and she wasn't bothered. She was happy.'

Her face crumpled and she began to sob.

'We will leave you now? I am sorry about bothering you. If any of you remember anything please don't hesitate to contact us.'

They left the house and Dean pulled down his tie. 'Ok so we have found out she was getting a little action elsewhere that's definitely something to get rid of someone. She obviously is attempting to get noticed because for some reason something has pissed her off.'

Sam nodded as he got into the car, 'It's got to be her spirit but I reckon she must be controlled by someone I mean why is this flame involved?'

Dean put the car in gear and they moved away.

'Ok so we got a jealous boyfriend. Who has recently been killed I mean surely it's something like the fact that these people know who killed her and that's why they died but who is next.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Brooke woke up and stretched. She took a deep breath and took in the smell of Dean from his pillow and smiled.

In her mind she suddenly thought Taylor must have been angry about something and that was why she wanted revenge. The flame must be pointing those that have become something from her death into a false sense of security.

The thing is who comes next?

Someone else must be in trouble they either know or they are innocent but have still gained something. Her father always said spirits don't see the shades of grey anymore. Someone knew something or had done something so must be punished.

She stood up and moved towards the table Sam had left images of the people on the table the one that jumped out at her was the image of Ryan and Taylor. Lisa was sat in between them.

She gasped. 'Oh my God Lisa!'

She grabbed her bag from the floor and ran out of the motel room.

She dialled Lisa's cell phone but couldn't get a reply. She dialled Dean.

He answered, 'Where the hell are you?'

She spoke quickly, 'Dean I have figured out something. You need to find Taylor's grave NOW!'

She hung up.

* * *

Lisa piled the few dishes into the dishwasher. She turned around as something moved at the corner of her eye. She looked around and muttered, 'It's nothing. Come on pull yourself together.'

She moved into the living room and began to shift magazines and books from the coffee table.

Suddenly a plate clattered onto the floor and she jumped. As she turned around she saw a figure move into her line of sight. 'Oh my God!'

She froze to the spot as the image got clearer. 'Taylor? This is crazy!' She moved further into the room as the figure moved towards her.

She spoke, 'You knew.' Suddenly she flickered and was right in front of Lisa. She grabbed her face.

Taylor's face was white and her eyes deadly red. Her throat had marks on it. Lisa garbled, 'I don't know what you mean?' She felt Taylor push her away.

'DROP LISA!' A voice shouted to her and she fell to the floor. A loud bang erupted from the doorway and Taylor's body vanished. A pair of hands dragged her from the floor and soon she was outside and hustled into a car. Brooke slammed the door. 'It's ok Lisa you are safe at the moment.'

She drove the car away and soon they were speeding away towards the cemetery. Brooke looked at the girl sat next to her who was sobbing.

A red bruise had appeared on her face and neck. 'Lisa I need you to stay calm. I have to get you to tell me and my friends what happened then all this can end.'

Lisa nodded and took a few shuddering breaths. 'What happened? She's dead?' Brooke turned to her and said, 'I can't really explain to be honest. She is dead but she's here for a reason. One we don't know yet but you have to tell us.' She turned into the cemetery and took a deep breath as she saw Sam and Dean.

Dean hurried to the car. 'Tell me your ok?' she nodded and took out the shotgun. 'We need to find out what Taylor came back for? We need to summon her.'

Sam grabbed their Dad's journal from the trunk. What else do we need?'

Brooke grabbed her bag from the trunk. 'I need candles Sam.' she shouted. They grabbed spades too.

The night was drawing in and they soon found their way to Taylor's grave. Lisa was standing numb. Brooke looked at her and passed some candles to her. 'Light these and tell us about Taylor.'

Lisa took the candles, 'Taylor was killed that night by Ryan.' She hiccupped and was soon rocking on the ground. 'He was angry at her she was seeing someone else. He never meant for it to happen he just got annoyed. I only found out about this recently. He said he kept seeing her like seeing her.'

Brooke looked at her. 'All these years of being together he told me he loved me and then he changed.' She sobbed into the ground.

Brooke lit the candles and looked at Dean. He was digging with Sam and he motioned to her that they were near to Taylor's coffin. Sam raised the book and began to read the Latin summoning charm. Suddenly a figure appeared near to the grave.

She took a step forward and Dean raised his gun, 'You take one more step sister and I swear.'

She looked at Lisa on the floor, 'Why didn't you do something? You had it all. You never questioned where Ryan went. Or how they all disappeared that night?'

Lisa stared at her, 'I didn't know. I thought that something had happened.' She collapsed and sobbed. 'They all went to hell. What's going to happen to me?'

Taylor turned to face them all. 'I have been waiting for the moment to get revenge. They got everything. Everything from my death. I used the things they most desired in which to lure them. The problem with Ryan he liked pretty blondes and money. I lured them all and then I killed them. I needed to do it. They had got away with it for too long.'

Lisa looked up. 'I told him to tell the police everything.'

Brooke looked at Lisa on the floor, 'Taylor visited each of the guys and left Christian and Ryan till last. They were the ones who knew more about her death. They gained everything money and standing in society.'

Lisa nodded, 'I know. Taylor forgive me!' Taylor looked at Lisa, 'You didn't do anything to be forgiven for. All you did was marry a man who lied to you.' Lisa sobbed.

Brooke stared at Sam and Dean, 'Your work is done Taylor? You need to rest.'

Sam began the ritual as Taylor soon began to flicker. She took a shuddering breath and soon she vanished.

'So this is over?' Lisa asked as she stared at the grave.

Brooke nodded, 'I want to go home now please.'

She walked away and Brooke looked after her. 'That was one seriously screwed up girl.'

She smiled at Dean. He saw her looking tired and she had a film of dirt on her face from the mud.

He pulled her into him and she breathed in the smell of him. 'I will be back at the motel Dean.' He nodded as she hugged Sam.

In the car Lisa was quiet. She suddenly asked, 'What do I do now? I mean I have friends and family but Ryan was my world.' She twisted the tissue around her fingers.

Brooke turned to her, 'You have to be strong. Ryan was a man you wanted and you loved. He loved you too. You should see him as the man he was when he was with you.'

Brooke swallowed as the woman in the seat next to her smiled and said, 'I think I will go to my parent's I need them.'

As she pulled away from the curb she looked at Lisa and was surprised the relief she felt that the woman could now get on with grieving and moving on.

She smiled as she remembered the fact that she had left Dean totally bewildered by the fact she had figured where the spirit would emerge. She loved to keep him guessing. She smiled as she remembered him kissing her and saying that it was always her. All she needed now was to have.

No she shook her head she couldn't think about the negative. She needed to think about her and Dean.

As she drove off Sam and Dean began to salt and burn Brooke's bones. 'Just to be on the safe side,' Sam had said.

Dean said, 'That was strange. I mean how did she know that Brooke had done all this? I mean sometimes I swear how come we miss things? I mean we had a case like this before and we so missed it this time.'

Sam looked at his brother shovelling dirt beside him and smiled, 'Sometimes we just miss things. It happens.' Dean looked at his brother and smiled back.

Sam said, 'Dude you want me gone later?' Dean faked a look of mock surprise and Sam laughed.

They drove back to the motel talking and laughing. Sam had never remembered such a calm drive anywhere not for a long time. As they pulled into the motel Dean smiled. Brooke was standing in the sun by her car. She had taken off her jacket and the wind was blowing her hair slightly. She moved towards the car as Dean lowered his window.

She smiled, 'Hey guys I dunno about you but I'm starving!' She patted her stomach and laughed.

'Hey you can read minds?' Dean said and she laughed, 'Nah heard your stomach rumbling from a mile away!'

She hopped into the impala and they drove off to the local bar.

Sam sat opposite her and was stunned by her beauty. She was pretty and she was really funny.

She told Sam about how her and Dean met and she told him about him hitting on the waitress.

'That sounds about right.' This set Brooke into fits of giggles as Dean simply sat and nursed his beer. He laughed and she put her hand on his arm, 'Sorry Dean.' Sam felt himself wishing that someone would caress his hand or smile at him the way she smiled at Dean.

She smiled at Sam as if she could read his mind. Sam hadn't told her about Jessica and he was sure there wasn't enough time for Dean to have filled her in. Maybe Bobby did. He thought that was something that Bobby would have done. He mumbled something about the bar and got up.

Brooke looked at Dean, 'Maybe we should calm it down Dean?'

He looked at her and smiled, 'Sam lost Jessica he will understand about us. You want me to talk to him?'

She shook her head and got up, 'I'll talk to him.'

She followed him to the bar and sat next to him, 'Hey Sam. I don't mean to be disrespectful to your girlfriend but I'm sure she would want you to have a little fun.'

Sam shifted in his seat and coughed, 'She would want me too like be happy but I don't know I can't think things through properly.'

She looked at him and her blue eyes sparkled, 'You can find someone who is right for you.'

Sam looked into those beautiful blue eyes and he smiled. 'Jess would have liked you. You're so different.'

She smiled and blushed, 'I gotta be a bit crazy to be in love with Dean.'

Sam laughed as he looked over at his brother. 'You promise me Brooke that you will look after Dean?' She looked into Sam's big hazel eyes and nodded.

She turned and looked at Dean and felt her heart skip a beat. He was sat there twirling his beer glass and he must have sensed her looking at him and he turned and had to hold her breath. He made her feel like she was falling and she could never resist that smile.

She smiled back and he got up from his seat and moved towards the bar, 'I was feeling lonely over there.'

Sam punched him on the shoulder, 'Sorry dude!'

She looked at these two men. So different yet so similar!

Sam suddenly lost interest and his eyes shifted and he kind of did something similar to Dean when he saw a hot girl. Dean looked in the same direction and saw a girl who was staring intently at Sam.

Brooke smiled as she whispered in his ear, 'Well maybe tonight is your lucky night.' They laughed as Sam smiled. 'Well she spoke to me before seemed quite interesting.'

Dean laughed and nudged his brother, 'Go for it dude. But be careful you might need holy water and an exorcism.'

He snorted and pushed Dean away playfully. 'Yeah well I keep them at all times in my pockets.'

The girl moved towards the bar and smiled over at Sam. Sam smiled and said, 'Well you two leaving or what?'

Dean looked at Brooke and she smiled and motioned with her head and they left the bar.

He held her hand between his and she felt the heat between them. He opened the car door for her and he kissed her across it. He ran his hand through her hair.

She closed her eyes as he touched her face and her lips. He got in and soon they were driving back. The heat between them was immense she was wondering if she should say something when they parked up at the motel. He turned off the engine and lunged at her. She laughed as he kissed her neck and ran his hand down across her body. As he caressed her skin it seemed as though her body was on fire.

He had awakened that feeling she had thought that she would never get again with Dean. It was like a fire inside her. He reached inside her top and rubbed across her breast and squeezed her nipple between his thumb and finger.

She lurched into him as she felt his hardness beneath her. He kissed her and thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth.

She moaned as he held her tighter. 'Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable?' She whispered as she pulled his lip and kissed him.

Dean nodded and the scooted out across the seat. She scrambled out and closed the door. Dean walked towards her and kissed her. He grabbed her hand and walked her towards her room door.

He kissed her once then looked into her eyes, 'I'm sorry Brooke.' He moved away and soon she was alone.

'What the hell?' She slammed her motel door and threw her bag across the room. She pulled at her clothes and was soon standing under a freezing shower.

She couldn't believe it after all this time he was the one who gave up on them before they even began. She turned the nozzle and soon the shower was warming her up. She could feel the warmth spreading across her body.

His touch she could still feel all over her body.

She came out of the shower and towelled herself roughly. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and threw them on. She was wearing night shorts and a cotton t-shirt.

She kicked the door open and threw the towel on the chair. Suddenly she realised she was not alone. Her back tensed then relaxed as she realised who it was. 'You really should change your aftershave Dean.'

She felt him move towards her and wrap his arms around her. Her nipples stiffened as he rubbed his hand across her waist.

He turned her to face him, 'I'm sorry I just felt like I couldn't.' she nodded as he touched her face and she felt shivers run down her spine. He kissed her and she kissed back.

He pushed her towards the bed and she fell onto it and soon he was holding her and reaching underneath her shirt to touch her breasts she felt him move his hands towards her shorts and soon she was wriggling free as he was shedding his clothes too.

He kissed her while his fingers explored the soft flesh inside.

She was wet inside and as his fingers explored she panted and ran her fingers across his spine.

She bit into his shoulder as he hit the spot. She moaned as he moved inside her. They kissed and the rhythm of their kissing and moving was soon in sync.

She soon felt the room obliterate as she shuddered with her orgasm and felt the hot spurt of him as he came inside her.

As the final shudders of the climax ended he nestled into her and he kissed her lips and whispered, 'I love you.'

* * *

In the morning he woke to find her side of the bed empty. He looked around and sat up. He listened to the empty silence.

He got up as the door opened. Her face was red as though she had been running but he knew it wasn't from that. In her hands she carried two polystyrene cups.

She smiled and his heart and stomach did a leap inside him. 'I love you.' He said as he gathered her to his chest.

She spoke into him, 'I love you too Dean but you crush my donut and I swear I'll beat your ass.'

She laughed as she felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed. 'I can stay like this forever but our coffee will get cold.'

They sat on the bed and talked and laughed, 'You got a plan?' He looked into her eyes, 'Well I dunno? You fancy hanging with two hunter's mostly spending a large amount of time with the extremely hot elder brother?'

She screwed up her face as if in deep thought, 'Well? I guess seen as I kind of like one of them I could give it a go!'


End file.
